The present invention relates to awnings and more particularly to retractable patio or window awnings.
Retractable patio, deck and porch awnings have been known for many years and have gained great popularity. They are used to create shade over decks and patios and also may provide protection from light rain. The retractability feature allows the user to retract the awning when shade is not desired or during severe weather conditions.
In addition, retractable patio awnings provide energy savings by shading doors and patios from direct sunlight and thereby reducing gain of solar heat by the associated building. By lowering temperature inside the building during the air conditioning season, patio awnings create savings in cooling energy. The ability to retract the awning during the heating season allows the user to prevent the blockage of desirable passive gain of solar heat, thereby achieving the maximum energy savings.
Most popular known retractable patio awnings are represented by the structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,679 to Powell. They include a frame, roll bar, front bar, extendable lateral arms attached to the frame and the front bar, and an awning sheet, usually made of fabric, wound around the roll bar and connected to the front bar. Such awning is extended by rotating the roll bar to unwind the fabric, which allows the spring-loaded extendable lateral arms to push the front bar outwardly from the roll bar. To retract the awning, the roll bar is rotated in the opposite direction.
Such known retractable patio awnings, where the cover is made of fabric, are not sufficiently durable, as they require periodic replacement of the fabric. Even before the fabric needs replacement, it fades making the awning appearance less attractive. Such awnings also require periodic fabric cleaning to prevent accumulation of dust and dirt that promotes growth of microorganisms, such as mold. Fabric also is prone to sagging and resulting accumulation of water when the awning remains in the extended position during rain.
Also known are rigid adjustable or retractable patio awnings. A slidably adjustable rigid awning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,202 to Parks. In such an awning, slated louver sets, one of which is movable, are arranged one above the other, and the adjustment of the amount of pass-through sunlight is achieved by sliding the movable louver set relative to the stationary set. Such awning may not be fully retracted and always creates shade, even when shade is not necessary or desired. A rigid retractable awning in the form of adjustable overhang panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,788 to Porter et al. It describes a rigid panel positioned under a building eave that can be extended in the summer and retracted in the winter. Such awning may be extended and retracted by only a very short distance, which is limited by the projection of the building eave or any extension thereof. Upon awning retraction, any eave extension remains in place creating a condition that may not be visually appealing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,801 to Mass describes an awning in the form of a set of stackable rigid panels supported by inclined rails, in turn supported by upright posts. The awning is operated by moving the panels up and down the inclined rails using a rope and pulley mechanism. Such operating mechanism is cumbersome and prone to malfunction. In addition, even when the awning is retracted, the inclined rails, support posts and operating mechanism all remain exposed to weather elements and create undesirable obstructions in the area covered by such awning.